The Sea Witch's Lair
' The Sea Witch's Lair' is a large dark cave located far from the shores of Never Land. It was once the home of the villainous Sea Witch. Role in the series The Sea Witch's Lair appeared in the episode "Season of the Sea Witch". The Sea Witch plans on dominating Never Land, She used her magical tide-pool to spy upon Pirate Princess talking with Jake and his before setting off to turn the Pirate Princess into a gold statue once more. In the episode "Misty's Magical Mix-Up!" Jake and his crew pay a visit toMisty the Wonderful Witch's cottage. While entertaining the young pirate Misty accidentally triggering the Shadow Wand reverting Misty back into the evil Sea Witch who plans to turn the Pirate Princess into a gold statue once again. The Sea Witch confronts the Pirate Princess at her palace proving far more powerful then their last encounter against princess and might have succeeded if Jake and his crew had not intervened with Bucky's bubble cannon. With the witch temporally foiled the Pirate Princess revealed to Jake and his crew that she and the witch grew up together in a faraway kingdom and the witch always pulled tricks on her. Meanwhile, the Sea Witch returns to her lair when she gets the idea to join forces with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee to distract Jake and his crew while she took care of the princess. The Sea Witch's Lair plays a major role in the episode special "Battle for the Book". As Captain Hook and his crew search the witch's old lair for treasure. Hook and his crew discover the witch's magic tide pool allowing them to see Michael and John listening to Wendy's stories about there adventures in Never Land and Peter Pan outsmarting Captain Hook,much to Hook's anger sick of looking like a bumbling fool, he decides to fly to London, steal Wendy's storybook, and destroy her stories once and for all. The Sea Witch's Lair reappears in the episode "Sharky Unchained", unlike its previous appearances it is featured on Never Land Isle implying the witch had more than one cave at her disposal. As Jake and his crew accompanied by Sharky try to stop a massive shark-like creature known a the Shudder from rampaging on Never Land. The pirate soon trails the beast heading towards the witch's old lair. Fearing the worse the pirate team attempt to stop the monster but were unable to stop it from reaching the witch's magic tide pool. But when the pirate notice that the creature was no longer there and a baby shark was left they notice a message left behind by the witch warning if anyone falls in the pool of Metamorphoses will be cursed into becoming a monster and the only way to reverse the curse is another dip. Printed material The Sea Witch's Lair only appearance in printed media in the series is the storybook adaption of Battle for the Book. Like the episode special Captain Hook and his crew discover the witch's magic tide pool allowing them to see Wendy telling her brothers stories about there adventures in Never Land and Peter Pan besting Captain Hook, much to Hook's anger sick of looking like a bumbling fool, he decides to fly to London to destroy Wendy's book. Episode Appearances *"Season of the Sea Witch"(First appearance) *"Misty's Magical Mix-Up!" *"Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book *"Sharky Unchained" Gallery JNLPHalloween1301.jpg Sea Witch-Season of the Sea Witch.jpg Hook&crew-Battle for the Book.png Hook&Crew-Battlefor the Book0.jpg Sea Witch-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!01.jpeg Hook&crew-Battle of the Book04.jpg Hook&crew-Battle of the Book03.jpg The Sea Witch30.png The Sea Witch32.png Battle for the book page03.png Category:Locations